Redemption Of Champions
by SpaceBabe69
Summary: John is the new champion, he must defeat the evil forces of Mareth to save his people./ Base of Corruption Of Champions if that wasn't clear :) Gonna be more than just a Bad End story so enjoy the ride.
1. Arrival

**My first fanfiction so don't be hating too much lol **

**And before anyone complains this story is rated M for a reason so if things get graphic at parts don't come bitching to me about it in reviews.**

* * *

Waking up with a thick red member in his face wasn't exactly how John thought his trial as the new champion would begin.

"So another filthy human comes through to our world."

He had imagined it would be bad but this was just ridiculous.

"I'll enjoy turning you into my toy."

And then there was this guy. The short red thing with a 12 inch member, gloating about his current "conquest".

"Fine don't talk, I'll be making you scream later."

Oh how fun it is to watch idiots dig their own graves.

"Come on you little prick you're coming back to meet my master!" He grabbed a hold of Johns white hair.

Without warning John stood up, the imp being pulled up with him and yelping in surprise. Their eyes now level, the imp still holding on his hair and looking deep into the humans red eyed and brown skinned face.

"Let. Go." Was all he said.

The imp swallowed nervously and complied, releasing his grip and falling. But before he could hit the ground John swung his leg forward, punting the stupid little bastard through the air.

"GAAAGH FUCK!"

"Dumbass." John grunted as the imp howled in pain while flying into the nearby bushes.

"FOOL!" The imp shouted from a safe distance as he picked himself up, "You will bow before master Zetaz soon I swear it!" The pathetic creature ran, fleeing into the nearby forest.

John sighed and shook his head as the creature left. Dusting off his comfortable clothing and grabbing his large bag he headed for the clearing just outside the massive portal that led back to the human world. His objective was to defend it and destroy the demons that might threaten his kind.

Simple enough?

Pushing doubts aside he started setting up camp, figuring he was gonna be here for a while.

* * *

**Some chapters will be long, others short. Either way I intend to see this through until the end even if Fenofox hasn't made one yet lol review if you feel like it :3**


	2. Rathalzul

**So my reviewers asked, so I shall answer. **

**Corruption of Champions is a text literotica game created by Fenofox in which you make a character and delve into the world of demons to destroy them and protect your people. In this world almost everything turns to sex, the food you eat can make you become like the demons you fight. **

**EX: Minotaur blood will eventually turn you into a minotaur.**

**Most events in this story are based around that, all characters and cities will be taken directly from the game aside from a couple of OCs. I cannot explain much more without ruining the story but feel free to ruin it yourself by finding and playing the game it's free online XD**

* * *

Two days after arriving here John had discovered a forest, a desert, and a lake. Not bad considering he did it all without getting caught by any Imps, slime girls, or Nagas prowling in those areas. He still had no weapons, using only his fists to deal with anything that tried to attack him. Which was okay because in the human world he'd been training to become a guard, and he'd been in more than a few bar brawls...

After eating a small breakfast he stood up and began walking towards the lake, planning the circle it and try finding another that might be able to help him.

Upon arrival at the waters edge he looked around to make sure no one was following him. Though it would be hard to tell anyways because a thick fog surrounded the entire place.

It wasn't until after nearly an hour of walking that he spotted something of interest. A small rowboat on the edge of the waters, resting upon the shallows. As John started walking towards it he heard a faint bubbling nearby. His curiosity getting the better of him he headed for it, and sure enough just beyond the nearby brush was a small figure, cloaked and hunched over a cauldron full of bubbling viscous liquid.

Clothed in tattered robes that obscured most of his figure, John could nontheless see a rat-like muzzle protruding from the shadowy hood that concealed most of his form. A simple glance behind him confirmed his suspicions - it was some kind of rat-person. He seemed oblivious to John's presence as he stirred, a neat stack of beakers and phials sat in the dirt to his left. John saw a smile break across his aged visage, and he said, "Come closer child. I will not bite."

Apprehensive of the dangers of this unknown land, John cautiously approached.

"I am Rathazul the Alchemist. Once I was famed for my miracle cures. Now I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the increasing amounts of corruption that taint its waters," he said as he pulled back his hood, revealing the entirety of his very bald and wrinkled head.

"My name is John," The human replied calmly, "I have come from the human realm to solve the demon crisis and prevent any from entering my world."

"Another champion..." He sighed dejectedly, "I am not sure what I can do for you, youngling. This world is fraught with unimaginable dangers, and you're just scratching the surface of them... You should go home, abandon these forsaken lands."

"I am well aware that I may never return to my world," John replied grimly, "But I can't go home, not until I fall or my job is done."

"... Come here boy." He grunted and walked towards his small tent, John followed him over with a raised eyebrow. Rathazul came out holding a long white case with golden lock, upon opening it John gasped in shock at what he saw.

A sword. But not just any sword, this blade had to be blessed by the divines! It's edge shined with a heavenly white silver and it's handle golden and jewel encrusted. But there was something else, as John looked at the blade he felt a calmness to him, the familiar feeling of lust he'd had since arriving was completely gone.

"Take it." The ratman ordered, "Try to lift the blade."

John looked at him suspiciously but nodded. Reaching out and wrapping the fingers of his right hand around it's hilt, it was at that moment Rathalzul's eyes glimmered with interest. He smirked faintly as John lifted the blade from it's case and examined the edge with great care.

"Your camp, it is near the portal yes?"

John nodded, lowering the blade and tried to hand it back but Rathalzul would have none of it, a great smile breaking across his old lips.

"It has been a very... Very long time since one able to hold the blade came into this realm," The rat said with a kind smile, "And even longer since one would so willingly return it, I don't know what it is about you youngling, but you give me hope for my homeland."

"Uh... Thank you, sir." He nodded his head respectfully.

"If you would permit me, I would like to help you." Rathalzul continued.

"Well, what can you do?" John asked curiously as Rathalzul handed him the sword belt and sheath for the divine blade.

"I am an alchemist," He explained, already beginning to pack his things while John sheathed the beautiful sword, "I can cleanse corrupt objects for you or create magical potions that may come in handy."

John thought it over for a few moments, watching the rat man pack his things with haste. And after deciding he began to help him pack, "I would be honored to have your aid Rathalzul." He smiled with a respectful bow.

"HA!" The rat let out a short laugh and patted his back, "None of that lad, it is I who will be bowing to you once you kick that evil witch Lethice off her thrown!"

John chuckled, "I appreciate the support, but who is Lethice?"

Rathalzul raised an eyebrow before chuckling as well, "Ah, I see there is still much you do not know, come, once we reach your camp I will explain what I can."

John nodded, the two setting off towards the tiny camp he called home.

* * *

**Also thanks for the reviews everyone :D**


	3. Marae

It had been almost a week since Rathalzul joined the camp. John had helped carry over all of his equipment for alchemy, as well as set up a new bed for him and add some defenses to the camp. The usual imp attacks were getting a bit more... Inspired, as of late. The little bastards usually attacked in greater numbers now, while originally he only ever ran into, at most, three at a time. Now he was having to contend with almost ten.

However, his new blade, the beautiful sword given to him by Rathalzul was perfect for fending off the little bastards. It seemed to hold some power, one that denied the corruption of this land.

Even John could feel it, hardly ever feeling as aroused as the land used to make him. And fending off the dirty dreams he had when coming here originally.

Things were looking up for John, his mission becoming more clear with Rathalzul's guidance. He was starting to feel like he really had a chance at fixing things here, and saving his home...

"Its time you met Marae." The old rat said suddenly one morning while they ate breakfast.

"Marae?" John repeated confused, "You said she was... Some kind of deity for this land right?"

"That's correct," He nodded slowly, "And she needs your help... And I think you are ready for your first true challenge."

"Alright, where can I find her?"

"You must take the boat near my old camp and sail to the center of the lake," He explained simply, "You will know Marae when you see her."

"I'll head out today then." He smirked slightly as he stood up, having finished his food, "Will you be okay here alone?"

The old rat chuckled, waving him off, "Oh I'll be fine, the imps don't want an old rat... And the Goblins... Well their company isn't entirely unpleasant." He winked.

John laughed, strapping the sword to his belt and heading out, "Dirty old man."

* * *

A short while later John reached the docks without any incident and boarded the small rowboat. The water is calm and placid, perfect for rowing. He set out, wondering if he'd even be able to find this Marae, or even what to say to her...

Like a hidden emerald jewel, a small island appears in the distance after almost an hour of searching. John figured that he was somewhere near the center of this lake. He rowed closer eager to get out of the boat and stretch his legs. The rowboat grounded itself in the moist earth of the island, coming to a dead stop.

John climbed out, noting that this island is little more than a raised mound of earth and grass, with a small tree perched atop its apex. He approached the tree and noted that its bark is unusually smooth. Every leaf of the tree was particularly vibrant, bright green with life and color. John reached out to touch the bark and circled around it, noting a complete lack of knots or discoloration.

As he finished the circle, John are surprised to see the silhouette of a woman growing from the bark. The transformation stopped, exposing the front half a woman from the waist up. John jumped a bit when she opened her eyes, revealing totally white irises, the only part of her NOT textured with bark.

"You seem so surprised by me, Champion. I suppose that is inevitable. Your origin is not of Mareth, our land, and few save for the demons remember me," Said the tree.

John took a step back, feeling an incredibly calming aura from her. He roughly cleared his throat and nodded, "My apologies, ma'am... My name is John Smith, and I assume you are Marae?"

The being smirked lightly, "Judging by the sword you carry I assume Rathalzul is the reason you are here... Well yes, I am Marae, I am the Goddess of this land... Or I was. Before THEY came." A bit of venom creeping into her voice.

"The demons?" John assumed.

She nodded and continued, "The demons were once a tribe of magic-blessed humans, living in the mountains. They had everything they could ever want: peace, love, and the power to change reality. But they grew dissatisfied, as men often do, and craved more. They began using their magics to alter their bodies, seeking greater pleasure than ever before. In time they became obsessed with it. I let them be, believing their folly to be limited to their own village. I was wrong. While I focused on preventing famines and ensuring peace between the other villages, the humans twisted themselves into something else, something demonic. They gave up their souls, crystallizing it into a magical energy source. Of course they could not be satisfied with consuming the power of their own souls. They wanted more. They always want more."

John solemnly nodded, paying close attention to the tree-goddess as she explained just how this realm has fallen so far, "They came pouring out of the mountains in a wave, picking off villages left and right. I lent many villages my power, but none had the strength to stand alone, and none would band together, resentful of their racial differences as they were. All were consumed, enslaved, or filled with corruption. My people were cut off from me, either by their new tainted outlook or by the demons' own machinations. I was able to hide a few places from the enemy's sight, but I do not know how long it will last."

She sighed heavily, and you notice the bark of her nipples stiffening. Her brow creases with something approximating worry as she continues, "They know of me. My power originally kept them far from the shores of the lake, but they seek to corrupt me – to make me like them. They've used magic and industry to trap the pure rains in the clouds around their mountain, starving me, and in its place they spill their tainted sexual fluids. For... years now, my furthest reaches have been bathed in their vile cum. While my power is great, I... I cannot resist forever. My reach has dwindled to little more than this lake. Parts of me have already fallen, taking the surrounding life with them. I do not know how much longer I can endure... even now, the desire to mate with you rises within me."

She practically begs, "Please champion, you must help me. The demons have a factory at the foot of the mountains. It produces much of the fluid they use to taint me. If you could find a way to shut it down, I... all of Mareth, might stand a chance."

John nodded, understanding. She commands, "Now go, there is nothing to be gained by your presence here. Return if you manage to close that vile place."

Feeling a bit dramatic, John turned his attention towards the mountain. Drawing his blade he made a powerful declaration, "I swear to you lady Marae I will destroy that factory and every demon inside!"


End file.
